board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Chun Li's Contest History
Who is Chun-Li? The first female fighter in a fighting game. She was born in China and uses Tai-Chi , Chinese marital arts. She's also a very skilled sharpshooter (ranked 6th in an international contest). Chun Li is a I.C.P.O. (stands for International Criminal Police Organization, Interpol for short) Agent assigned to Shadaloo Cases. She's also interested in Shadaloo because her father mysteriously disappeared during a assignment and believes Shadaloo was responsible. She follows leads from Gen (he was her father's close friend) and goes and confronts M. Bison. Bison defeats her, and flies away saying next time they meet, he'll kill her like he killed her father. Now realizing Bison was the cause of her father's death, she's more determined than before to bring down Shadaloo and vows revenge. Some time later, she teams up with Charlie to try to take down Shadaloo. Guile shows up and is ordered to try to stop Chun li. She tries to convince him on the corruption in the army and they're trying to do good, but Guile would not listen. Then Charlie talks to Guile, shows him the light and Guile decides to join them. But the corruption in Interpol continued because the bombardment of Shadaloo was called off. Chun li, Guile, and Charlie, acting on their own, infiltrate Shadaloo Headquarters. While she was setting up Explosives around the base, Guile and Charlie encounter Bison. While being very weakened from fights with Ryu, Rose, and the Dolls, he begins fighting with them. As he zooms in toward Guile with a Psycho Crusher, Charlie jumps and holds on to Bison, and at that moment the base begins to explode. Charlie tell them to go on and he'll hold Bison off to ensure their safe exit. He and Bison both died from the explosion. Some time after these events, she receives an invitation to the 2nd Street Fighter tournament. What's even more surprising is that Bison is still alive somehow and Shadaloo is as powerful as ever. So she joins the tournament to destroy Bison and Shadaloo once and for all. Capcom never announced an official winner of the tournament, but the most logical candidates are either her or Guile. While she didn't get to kill Bison herself (Akuma had the honor, for he jumped in during the final round and did the Shungokusatsu (The Raging Demon) to Bison, killing him instantly) she had a big hand in destroying Shadaloo. She visits her father's grave, telling him he can finally rest in peace.... Years later she officially drops out from street fighting and begins training children in the martial arts. One day, one of her students goes missing and she goes and investigates. She finds out that the organization, Illuminati (Gill's Organization), was responsible for her kidnapping. Chun li encounters Urien and he promises her that he'll release the girl if she "entertains" him. Impressing him enough in battle, he held his promise and released her student. Rescuing her, Chun-Li discovers her new purpose in life (since her old one is finished now that Shadaloo is gone), and she takes the girl in. Six months later, Chun-Li thinks back about what she learned, that day. Now, for her father and her country, as well as all the warm-hearted people she met throughout the world, she shall train the next generation and teach them the true meaning of strength and beauty. "I am the strongest woman in the world!" - Chun-Li (Writeup courtesy of BIGPUN9999) Chun-Li's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 3-4 Summer 2005 Contest - Dream Division - 6 Seed * Dream Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Bowser, 34269 34.10% - 66227 65.90% * Extrapolated Strength --- 34th Place 22.84% Chun-Li was stuck in the unfortunate spot of taking on Bowser a few weeks after he tore through the Villain Contest and impressed everyone by breaking 40% on Sephiroth. But though Chun expectedly lost to Bowser, she's a very worthy mid-carder and is likely a shade stronger than M. Bison. She is more than strong enough to win a match or two, though she needs good bracket placement and decent nomination support to do so. As for whether those two will fall into place for Chun at the same time, it's unlikely. It would be nice to see a match between Chun and Bison to see who is the stronger of the two, though. And on the bright side, Bowser looked on track to break 70% on Chun before she recovered to avoid a doubling. That has to count for something. Summer 2006 Contest - Aeon Division - 3 Seed * Aeon Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Kasumi, 71706 68.74% - 32611 31.26% * Aeon Semifinal --- Defeated (2) Lara Croft, 64126 55.54% - 51338 44.46% * Aeon Final --- Lost to (1) Yuna, 46106 39.16% - 71634 60.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 29th Place 30.11% After Chun's being fodder in 2005, she was put in a position to make a nice little run in 2006. Granted this was thanks to a god-awful female half of the bracket, but still. She defeated Dead or Alive's wannabe version of Chun before slipping up a bit against Lara and ultimately losing to Yuna. Not a great run, but wins are wins. Aeris did this two years in a row as a lowish seed and we were all surprised by her snubbing for two years following. Street Fighter did well in the nominations in 2010, with Ken narrowly managing to avoid the vote-ins and getting an automatic bid to the Winter 2010 Contest and Akuma, Chun-Li, and Dan Hibiki all making the vote-ins. However, of the three, only Akuma managed to get enough support to make the main bracket, and Chun-Li's contest run was over before the matches had even begun. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 21 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 7517 26.71% - (7) Tifa Lockheart, 17408 61.86% - (12) Cirno, 3215 11.43% Street Fighter characters never seem to get decent bracket placement, outside of Ryu. After a long break Chun-Li returned to the contest and while she was not expected to win she was expected to have a decent performance. It is hard to give her a proper evaluation, if you believed Final Fantasy VII has dropped it was not an impressive performance, but among the Final Fantasy VII characters it looked as if Tifa was the only one with her usual strength which means Chun-Li did about as expected. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 12 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Spyro the Dragon, 14828 56.17% - 11570 43.83% * Division 1 Round 2 --- Lost to (4) Ganondorf, 11699 41.09% - 16773 58.91% Only in the 2006 female bracket Chun-Li did not get an unfavorable seed, although this time she was lucky to get an overseeded adversary that once lost to Morrigan, so why would Spyro have a chance against the best known woman from a fighter game? Getting to defeat the Zelda villain with BotW and Smash Bros hype helping Ganon was a tall order, but Chun-Li at least got her best 1-on-1 losing percentage - and that's saying something considering how the other big Nintendo villain mowed her down. Category:Contest Histories